


possession

by bonebo



Series: hand in unlovable hand [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Feminization, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Hanzo stakes a claim on what is his.





	possession

Hanzo has always found the business aspects of running his clan to be tiresome.

It seems like there’s always papers piled on his desk--bank statements and contracts, expense sheets, folders full of information about high-tier clientele--and he’s constantly arranging meetings with this noble or that dignitary, business tycoons that want protection and mercenaries who want work. His father used to tell him that this tamer side of their operation was all part of keeping business running smoothly, a necessary boredom; but even after years of leading his clan, Hanzo still feels restless when he’s forced to sit through another councilman’s simpering beg for leniency or a battered housewife’s appeal to have her husband shot.

Luckily for him, he has entertainment.

Genji--his soft, beautiful Genji, ever pliant and eager to please, trained since he was old enough to understand to be Hanzo’s perfect subordinate. He, too, has had years to master his role; and he looks every bit of that perfection now, standing beside the door with his pale green yukata barely hanging onto his shoulders and leaving most of his torso on display, his head dipped reverently. In standby, idle, waiting for Hanzo’s orders.

“Genji.” Hanzo snaps his fingers--Genji starts. Hanzo adjusts his posture in his chair and grabs a new document to look over. “Come. Over my lap.”

Genji lifts his head just enough to see--knows better than to try to meet Hanzo’s eyes--and slowly makes his way across the room, his gait practiced-smooth and languid. As he moves, the thin chain threaded through the rings pierced into his nipples glints, and Hanzo smiles faintly.

Genji’s chain is one of Hanzo’s favorite modifications. Made of solid, gleaming silver, it runs from the silk collar around Genji’s throat down, branching out to both his nipples, then loops through the piercing in his navel; it disappears into his yukata to wrap snugly around the cock ring Genji is nigh-always outfitted with, and Hanzo loves nothing more than to grab it when Genji moves too slow for his taste, pull his brother along by painful pressure on his cock, throat, and tits. He debates doing so now--but before he can act on the impulse, Genji is by his side. He starts to lean over Hanzo’s legs, and is stopped by a broad hand grabbing his wrist, squeezing a warning there.

“Undress.” Hanzo’s eyes trail up Genji’s body, drinking in the sight of him, the way his tongue darts out to lick over his lips; submission has always looked so beautiful on his brother. “I want you naked, across my lap.” He lets go of Genji’s wrist with a pointed, “Now.”

“Yes, _anija_ ,” Genji murmurs, voice quiet and ever soft, just like the rest of him. He unties the obi and lets his yukata slide down to pool into a shallow green puddle at his feet, then carefully steps out of it; next to come are the thin, silky panties, made of fabric green like mint and trimmed in white lace.

Hanzo can’t help himself; he has to watch as Genji works the panties over the curve of his hips, down his soft thighs. His half-hard cock bobs in the air when it’s freed, the silver chain around the base of it a shining contrast against Genji’s flushed-dark skin, and when Genji stands before him entirely bared Hanzo has to reach down to give his own cock an appeasing squeeze through fabric.

“Come, now.” His voice is hoarser than he’d like--but Genji wisely makes no comment. Instead he folds himself almost daintily over the spread of his brother’s thighs, his bottom lip caught between worrying teeth and a faint hint of pink coloring his cheeks.

“Good…” Hanzo runs one hand possessively down the length of Genji’s spine, then takes a handful of his plump ass to squeeze; he draws in a harsh breath through his nose, hisses it out between his teeth, and grabs for the panties lying on the floor nearby.

“Open.”

Hanzo stuffs the silky panties past Genji’s lips, admiring the blush that blooms suddenly dark across Genji’s cheeks, over the bridge of his nose; the pale green of the fabric stands out starkly against the bitten flush of Genji’s lips, and Hanzo thinks, again, that there is no piece of art anywhere on the Earth that can come close to rivalling Genji’s beauty. 

“Be quiet, and be still,” he says, not bothering to wait for Genji’s nod before finally redirecting his focus to the papers laid out across his desk; Genji squirms once to make himself comfortable upon Hanzo’s lap, and earns a swift smack to his ass as punishment, drawing a muffled yelp from him. 

Hanzo’s voice is stern, sharp as steel. “I said stay still, Genji.” His brother’s name tastes sinful on his tongue, silky and burning like fine sake. “I will not repeat myself again.”

Genji’s breath hitches minutely, but--ever obedient to Hanzo’s will--he does not move.

He stays motionless where he lies across Hanzo’s thighs, while Hanzo reads and signs and actively works to keep their clan successful; while Hanzo lights up a cigarette, blows the smoke across the short inky locks of Genji’s hair. He keeps himself still as the minutes stretch on, just a silent weight in Hanzo’s lap, and when a broad hand settles down into his hair he closes his eyes, biting back a moan.

Hanzo finishes his cigarette, and gives Genji a curious look before snubbing the end out against the firm flesh of Genji’s ass. His brother’s flinch and his sharp inhale is enough to make Hanzo smile, and he gives the new burn a fond pat as he tosses the stub away. His fingers jerk the panties from Genji’s mouth rudely, toss them aside. 

“Get up.” 

Genji obeys without a word--levers himself out of Hanzo’s lap stiffly, stands before him with his cock drooling pre-cum and his head bowed. His startles when Hanzo’s hand settles over the soft muscles of his thigh, and chances a glance up, looking through his lashes at Hanzo’s strong jaw. “...a-anija…?”

“You are truly beautiful, Genji,” Hanzo murmurs, running his hand up Genji’s smooth, hairless thigh; revelling in the difference between his own rough callouses and Genji’s soft skin. Exposed like this, their roles are clear--Hanzo, hardened and strong for war, while Genji was kept gentle and sensitive, protected from anything worse than a brisk rainstorm. He snorts, pulling his hand away.

“Get on your knees….where you belong. Under my desk, so no one else can see you.”

 _Because you’re mine_ , his mind finishes, watching as Genji smoothly drops to the floor and settles himself between the easy spread of Hanzo’s thighs, kneeling at his feet like a devoted worshipper praying to a mighty god. His hands settle lightly across Hanzo’s thighs, rubbing into the muscle there as Genji’s head tips up to look at him, waiting for instruction. 

“I have important meetings to attend to, today,” Hanzo tells him--not that Genji deserves to know, or that it matters. He’s simply kind that way. “I cannot afford to leave my desk for long periods of time. You’re going to help me with that, aren’t you, _otouto_?”

Hanzo cups one of his brother’s soft cheeks, thumb stroking over the smooth-shaven skin; warm amber eyes flutter closed as Genji breathes out. “Yes, _anjia_.” 

“Good boy.”


End file.
